clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Stevenson
Not to be confused with Alexander W. Stevenson Named after his grandfather, Alexander "Alex" Stevenson, is an agent and a good friend of Agent92966. He is the son of the PSA scientist Percy Stevenson and a former PSA agent, and a EPF and SFCP agent. Early Life He was born on April 11th, 1988 in Penguinburg and moved to New Penguin City when he was 6. As a child, he liked to play in his father's lab a lot and experiment with potions and machines that his father used (once, he accidentally made the potion spit sparks out and make flames alerting the fire alarm) and see what happened. He was never bullied since he had a lot of friends in school and whenever they tried to bully him, they'd all stand up to the bully. He'd try to do his homework on time and only a few times got detention. He once got revenge on a bully once when he used a paperclip to pick the lock, take his phone and change his user profile. In middle school, he was the 6th most popular student in the school and 1st in his grade. He didn't need his friends to be around to protect him all the time because everyone knew him and whenever a bully tried to bully him, he would be protected by other students who knew him. He went to Penguinhattan College and graduated. It was hard for him to find a job when his father suggested he join the PSA like he did. Career Alex joined the PSA like his father said. He trained himself in martial arts and all sorts of fighting methods and was soon the 16th top agent in the entire agency. He was a guide for Agent92966 when he first joined and became a true friend to him. He also appeared in missions and his first appearance was in Mission 15. He later then appeared in Mission 19 and 27. He used to help Agent 713 in his missions but stopped after Agent 713 joined the RPF. After the Battle of 2023, he saw his chance to rejoin the EPF as an agent. The Elimination was a pretty big blow to Alex especially because every other penguin thought the EPF couldn't be trusted. However, he continued to show his persisting allegiance to the EPF by joining Team Phantom and assumed to codename: "Beta" and became the second-in-command. After the Last Stand, Alex was still determined not to give up his place in the Agency Triad and considered going back to working for the SFCP. After the ISDF was founded, he decided to join the fight alongside his best friend. Trivia *He either wears a black tie or black bowtie and very rarely, a green tie. *His favourite Fizzlepunch flavour is Lime. Gallery Agent Stevenson.png|Alex's in-game sprite. Notice how this time he is wearing his green tie instead of usual black tie. Alex_dancing.gif|Alex dancing. Stevenson Spy.png|Alex as "Agent Beta" during the Elimination while he joined Team Phantom. Category:Penguins Category:Agents Category:PSA Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:ISDF Category:Stevenson Family Category:Team Phantom Members